


Two Lovers At Once

by dancinluv



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, F/M, Multi, Porn Without Plot, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3760360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinluv/pseuds/dancinluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichabod invites Abbie over for a delightful treat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Lovers At Once

**Author's Note:**

> So the idea of my story came from an episode of "True Blood" don't know if any of you had watched the show but it aired on HBO. There was an episode where the main girl in the story had a dream these two vampires were lusting after her. One was a blonde and one was a brunette. It was also a sexual dream by the way but nothing too explicit. Not as explicit as my story :) But she was conflicted between the two vampires because she had feelings and cared for both. Anyways, enjoy the story.

When Abbie pulls up to Fredrick's Manor she looks at her text message from Ichabod once again. It said for her to come inside and head to the parlor. She turns the car key to the right to turn off the ignition and unlocks the car door with her finger. She opens the car door and steps out hesitantly. She eyes the desolate Manor wearily. Hesitantly she closes her car door while she still keeps her attention on the old Manor.

As she approaches the door, she hears nothing but faint howling sounds in the distance, most likely from the wind. She looked back over her shoulder at the thick fog that had gradually spread throughout the woods. A creaking noise comes from the door she slowly pushes it open to the manor. She steps inside looking around. The darkness inside the hallways overshadows any light that peeks through the boarded up windows.

She continues down the hallway til she comes to a room that is faintly lit. It must be the parlor she thought. As she walks in she sees the back of a mans head sitting in a chair facing the fireplace. She walks closer, the man hears her approaching and rises from his chair. She could tell by his attire and the white wig it was not her colleague, her best friend, her partner. He turns around and shows his identity. She gasps, surprised to see who the person was that took the initiative to reveal himself.

Abbie takes a step back and quickly goes for her gun that is nestled inside her holster. He puts up his hand, showing no sign of hostility. He holds out his hands in a way to welcome her in peace.

Ichabod walks inside the parlor not too long after her arrival. He walks in with such pride and confidence. Abbie turns around and begins to question his reasons asking her to meet him, out of all places, in Fredrick's Manner, knowing the horseman of death resides in that very estate.

Ichabod walks forward to Abbie and stops. He closes the space between them and gazes hungrily into her eyes, looking deep into her hazel browns with want and desire.

"I take it you received my 'text message'' he cups her chin, lifting her face up an inch so he may look directly into her eyes.

"Yes. I did. Why did you want to meet here?"

Abraham steps forward, standing close behind her. Close enough Abbie could feel every breath Abraham exhaled hitting the back of her flesh , causing the hair on her skin to rise. He places his hands gently on her shoulders and whispers in her ear  "Because Miss Mills we would love to indulge in your company for the evening. Would you mind giving us that pleasure madam."

Abbie shutters out a breath. Ichabod gently grabs her wrist pulling her close to him. She wasn't sure why her gut feeling was telling her to relax and stay calm but it was. Ichabod caresses the side of her cheek bone and slowly lets his finger tips slide down her cheek to her jawline, all the way underneath her neck down to her collarbone. Abraham tilts his head to the side as he leans forward bringing his lips near the back of her neck. His lips brushed tentatively across her neck up to her ear. He nibbled lightly on her lobe. Abbie closes her eyes, not understanding why she'd allow an evil soulless being to grant her such pleasure in a provocative manner.

Ichabod slides his hand through her hair around the back of her head, pulling her face close to his. His lips touch hers slightly with tenderness. Abbie gasps at the feeling of his soft lips. Abraham continues to nibble and bite her lobe  playfully. Ichabod slides his mouth from her lips across her jawline down to the side of her neck licking her soft, smooth skin. She moans from the blissful feeling.

Abraham grows more aroused by the second from hearing Abbie's soft subtle moans. Abbie's mouth is parted open just slightly. Ichabod slides his mouth back up her jawline to her lips kissing her forcefully with so much passion. His mouth is devouring hers hungrily. Her mouth is keeping up with his showing him how much she has needed him more than words can explain. Abraham grabs her by the waist and spins her around, forcing her to break away from the kiss and takes her lips for himself. Ichabod  takes Abbie's hand in his, lifts it up to his lips and kisses the back of her wrist softly then lowers it back down to her side so he may attend  to the back of her neck with his lips. He lifts up the end of her shirt so he can slide his hands onto her soft skin all over her back. Surprisingly Abbie encircles her arms around Abraham's neck and grabs the back of his wig so she may pull it off of him while he enraptures her lips fervently. Once she has succeeded in pulling his wig off she parts her lips away from his to take in his strong, distinct, defined , handsome features. He looks at her awe stricken before he grabs both sides of her face and captures her lips with his again.

Ichabod takes off his coat and throws it onto the ground without care. He waste no time taking off his shirt. Abraham slides his tongue into Abbie's mouth and entwines it around hers craving to feel her lustful touch against his. As Ichabod is still undressing, Abraham rips Abbie's shirt apart down the middle. Cheap material, she thought. He surprisingly knows how to unhook a woman's bra and reaches his arms around back and undoes her strapless covering to her bountiful breasts. When it falls to the floor, Abraham waste no time in devour as much of her breast as he can into his mouth. Abbie moans feeling his hot breath ghosting upon her nipples. Ichabod is fully undress and slides his hands upward from her upper hamstring all the way to her lower cheeks and roughly smacks his hand on her ass. Then he rub it's tenderly to soothe the pain he had inflicted. Abbie felt a rush of pleasure each time Ichabod laid a hand on her ass. She cried out with each smack. Abraham was turned on by each pleasurable noise Abbie made. He undoes the ties on his pants and takes himself in hand, stroking his hard erected length relieving some of the pressure that had build up.

Ichabod pulls Abbie's hips forcefully against his pelvis and starts grinding his hard erection against her rare end. He moans softly, enjoying the nice firm soft feeling of her cheeks rubbing up against his cock. He leans in close to her ear and whispers "It is time for you to get a taste of history in itself. Are you ready for that Miss Mills?"

"yes." she breathes outs. Her eyes shut, savoring the feeling of both gentlemen giving her all their attention. Ichabod pushes Abbie forward a little so he may slide his lips from the back of her neck all the way down her spine to her lower back, he took his time appreciating every part of her body and enjoying how silky smooth her skin felt on his lips. He slides his lips back up now starting from her lower back all the way up to her shoulder blades. He then grabs her waist and whips her body around to face him. Abbie opens her eyes took gaze into his half lidded dreamy glossy blues. He needed to see Abbie's beautiful brown soft warm eyes. He caresses her cheekbone with his finger tips again, sliding them down all the way to her breast. Abbie closes hers eyes and breaths out a moan as he does so. Abraham steps close behind her. He now, takes his lips to the back of Abbie's neck, except, he slides his tongue all the way down starting from the back of Abbie's neck all the way down to her lower back, relishing the sweet taste of her skin. As Abraham is squatting down he brings his hands around her waist to the front of her jeans and unbuttons her pants. Abbie is oblivious to what his fingers are busy doing. She is too distracted by Ichabod's thumb and tongue circling playing with her nipples. He's circling her nipple with his thumb around one breast, his tongue sucking on her other nipple. Abbie was extremely wet in her panties to the point she was dripping down to her thighs. Both Abraham and Ichabod could smell her sex. They needed her so badly. Abraham unzips her pants and pulls them slowly down to her ankles. He taps her leg for her to step out of them. Abbie opens her eyes and looks down to where her pants were pulled down. She steps out of them gracefully.

Ichabod slides his tongue all the way up to Abbie's collarbone, all the way up to her jaw then to her lips. He slides a bit of his tongue inside her mouth and kisses her with sweet passion. He sucks on her bottom and top lip as if he was sucking out sweet nectar from a peach. They both moan through their kiss and devour each others mouths with raw need. Abraham slides his hands up Abbie's hips then tucks his fingers inside the waist band of her panties and slides them down inside  her thin silk fabric. This time she feels her panties being slid off of her and helps Abraham out by stepping out of them. Abraham looks up at the view of her rare end before him. He was amazed at how fascinating the shape of her ass was. He stood up and began unclothing the rest of himself. Ichabod pulled Abbie closer into his body pawing at her backside, squeezing her cheeks, kissing her harder. Abbie runs her hands through his hair holding him behind his head kissing back just as hard.

Abraham pulls Abbie by the shoulders away from Ichabod's lips hastily and pulls her close against his chest. Ichabod looked as if he was about to snarl at Abraham for depriving him of his pleasure with his Abbie. Abraham just stared straight into his eyes, smirking. Ichabod's angered hungered look faded when he knew that Abraham had no intention of stealing Abbie for himself after he whispers to her "Do you wish for us to be inside of you. To fill you with such pleasure. To satisfy your sweet fruit that smells-" he takes a whiff  "-ripe, ripe enough to eat."  Abbie moans loudly, yearning to feel one of their lips tasting and indulging in her aching center.

"Mmmmm... I need- I need- "she breaths out.

"Say no more." Ichabod voiced. He steps closer and kneels down so his face is at the same level of her front. He spreads her folds apart and slides his tongue underneath and across her clit, licking and sucking on her pink bud. He takes two fingers and inserts them inside her hole and thrust them forward. Abbie moans and grinds her pelvis forward while Ichabod goes to work on her lower half. Abraham gives her sweet kisses behind her ear and down her neck. She slides her hand around Abraham's neck pulling him closer. Ichabod takes his time tasting every bit of her sex and sliding his tongue up and down in the middle between her lips. He takes his other hand and circles his thumb above her clit to give her more penetration.

"ahhhh" Abbie whines out. "Yes. Yesssss. Fuck.. yes. More...please..."

She grinds her pelvis against his mouth in a steady circular motion.

Ichabod moans into her center and blows hot air inside. Abbie licks her lips and bites down on her bottom lip enjoying how his mouth is giving her nothing but divine pleasure.

Abraham brings his lips up to her ear and whispers "Would you like us to fuck you."

"yessss." she moans out.

Ichabod pulls away leaving Abbie wanting more and dripping wet. He rises and pulls Abbie away from Abraham by her arms. Abbie is completely dazed and entranced. He lifts her up "Hold on to me." he demanded looking fixedly into her eyes seductively. She holds on to him around his neck good and tight. The heels of her feet are resting on Ichabod's lower back just an inch above his ass cheek. She wraps her legs around his waist as he carries her to a nearby wall. He pushes up against her while her back is secured against the wall. He grabs his cock and slowly slides himself inside of her.

Abraham finds a nearby chair and sits pleasuring himself while he watches Ichabod pleasure Abbie. He begins giving her deep thrusts. He watches her intensely while he is fucking her. Abbie stares back into his lustful eyes and then looks to Abraham the same way while Ichabod is driving into her.  Ichabod moans with satisfaction every time he pounds into her. She grinds her pelvis forward hitting against his own with a hard impact.

"Harder" Abbie whispers.

"As you wish," (thrust) My... (thrust) lady.... uhhhh,,,ohhhhh (two quick hard thrust)

His movements pick up in a quicker pace. He turns his head to look at Abraham who is enjoying the show. He pounds into Abbie a few more times before pulling out. Abraham stands up from his chair and steps aside. Ichabod bends Abbie over. Abbie looks at Abraham. "Show me what you got, Headless." Abraham grunts, steps behind Abbie and rams himself inside of her. Ichabod steps in front of Abbie. She takes him in her mouth and sucks on his entire length. Abraham is thrusting smoothly in and out of Abbie, his eyes closed, groaning in pleasure. He rubs Abbie's back with one hand the other hand pulling her waist against his pelvis with each thrust. Ichabod massages his hands through Abbie's hair while she slides her tongue around the head of his cock and encloses her mouth around his shaft.

"Ohhh. Fuck. Abbie." Ichabod shouts.

It was weird hearing Ichabod use profanity but there's a first for everything. Just like the situation she was in.

Abraham pulls himself out and leans over to kiss her back. "Abbie, who is it you wish to finish you?"

Abbie releases her mouth from Ichabod's manhood  and straightens up and looks at Ichabod. "I want you to finish me."

Ichabod bows down to her and steps around in front of the chair, sitting his bottom down on the cushioned seat, takes Abbie's hand and brings her close to him. She sits astride him. Abraham bows down to the both of them. "I shall leave the two of you alone." He picks up his clothing and exits the room.

Ichabod guides his cock inside of Abbie as she straddles him. He gasps from how wet she feels inside her sex.

"Why me?" he asked looking intensely in her eyes.

"Because, " she starts to say while grinding down on his cock, rolling her hips forward and panting hard " I -uhhhh...mmmm...I - need- you...ohhh. yesss. No- one-could satisfy-mmm- as much ---uhhh.... as ...ohhh.. fuck... as you." she rolls her hips faster, taking every bit of him.

He grabs her hips, pushing into her harder and faster. "Ohhh , Abbie, I need you too." he whispers through heavy breathing.

She rides him faster holding onto his shoulders, staring deeply into his eyes. "I want us to come together."

He nods in agreement.  He slides his down further to cup her cheeks, squeezing them tightly, pushing into her even deeper. "Ohhhh.... Abbie. Come for me my love."

She moves her head back "Yessss." she felt herself getting close. She moves up and down on his cock faster and faster. He quickly rubs her clit with his thumb to help her reach her high point. As soon as he pulled that move it was all over for Abbie, she was undone "Shit... I'm coming... ohhh, Ichabod... Ohhhh. " she screams out a loud moan as she climaxes. He comes with her a few seconds after her release.

He bites down on his lip as he climaxes. Abbie's mouth is parted opened, her body still convulsing from her release as she continues to hold on tight to Ichabod's shoulders. He encircles his arms around her waist holding her close while his body is  still recuperating.

Abbie looks at him endearingly and kisses his lips tenderly. He kisses her back with affection.

Abbie parts away and smiles. "I never knew you 18th century men had such game."

"Never underestimate us old timers, Miss Mills." he responded smiling back at her.

 

 


End file.
